


Furrball Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: Comedy, Digital Art, Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Humor, Other - Freeform, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Furrball Sneeze

At least it wasn't strong enough to blow anybody away... 


End file.
